


Letters

by beyourhero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backstory, Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, Letters, M/M, Sadness, i was inspired after the announcement, vitya gets all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: Forgotten on the coffee table, was a piece of paper, written with pink ink and cursive handwriting. Victor started with a “hello, old self,” and then he continued:“I haven't written you a letter in more than a year, because there was nothing really important to say. But I have some news for you: everything will be better.”





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, itsme! I wrote this a couple of hours ago, inspired by the announcement. I can’t way to know more about the movie! I will love it no matter who is the main character this time :)
> 
> Anyway, this work is unbeta’ed and all that stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Find me on tumblr @miitzwrites

“Victor, come back to bed. What are you doing up too late?” asked Yuuri Katsuki, stepping out Victor's bedroom and into his living room.

  
No, strike that off. It was their bedroom now, and their living room, and as Victor had put it a couple of months ago, it was their home.

  
Victor looked up. He had a pad in his hand and a pencil, and he was writing down something. He didn't feel the need to hide it when Yuuri showed up, he only put it away to make room for Yuuri into his arms. Yuuri, still sleepy, sat on Victor's lap, resting his face in the crock of his neck.

  
“I was doing a little exercise, zolotse.”

  
“At this hour?”

  
“Yes, well you see, Yakov has always cared about his students, and he sends us to a therapist every once in a while. In my case, I started seeing her when I was 20,” Victor stopped mid sentence, and the abrupt silence caused Yuuri to look up at him, with slight concern. But Victor shook his head, and continued, “Oh, it's nothing. I forgot that I haven't called her since I returned to Russia for my nationals. She wants to meet you, if that's okay.”

  
“Yeah, Vitya, that sounds good. I guess it will do me some good to talk to her.”

  
“Yeah. She's one of the most trustworthy people I've ever known. You're going to love her.”

  
Yuuri shifted a bit on Victor's lap, moving his hand up so he could play with his hair at the base of his nape. Victor secured his hold on Yuuri's waist, while the other hand drew random figures with his fingers on his thigh.

  
“And what were you writing, Vitya?”

  
“In one of our first sessions, Dr. Petrova told me that if I couldn't express myself with words, I needed to write my thoughts down. Either as a letter or just as a journal. The letters sounded more romantic so I wrote letters when I feel like my head is a mess or about to combust.”

  
Yuuri got stilled after that. He looked at Victor on the eyes, with a small frown. “Are you feeling like that right now?” When Victor nodded, his frown got deeper. “I know it would stress you to have me over so soon, I'm sorry, Victor, I shouldn't have moved in just after our finals, but I was so happy, and in misery because I missed you, and I didn't think about this thoroughly enough and I -.”

  
Victor silenced the rambling man on his lap with a sweet kiss. It was short, but efficient, and Yuuri didn't have enough time to savour it.

  
“Slow down, my Yuuri. Therapy not only helps me in the bad moments. Sometimes, I am so overwhelmed with positive feelings that I don't know what to do with them. So I write a letter for myself, and that helps me to have a more clear view of what's going on in my head.”

  
Yuuri exhaled, the frown disappearing slowly, but he wanted to know if, on this occasion, Victor was having positive emotions or not. So he ventured to ask him, “… and what are you feeling right now?”

  
“Oh, Yuuri, I feel that if I told you, I would explode,” the smile on his face got bigger, so Yuuri concluded he might be feeling good. “But here, I want you to read it.”

  
Victor passed him the piece of paper, and Yuuri hesitated for a second. That was something private, and he thought he would be crossing some boundaries if he read it. But Victor had asked, right?

  
“Go ahead, my Yuuri,” Victor murmured, kissing his cheek. And that was all the encouragement that Yuuri needed.

  
Line after line, word after word, Yuuri felt that his heart could get broken and get fixed by itself. Victor was a man full of love, he wished be could've met him sooner, so he wouldn't have gone through disappointments and sadness, by himself.

  
He turned to look at Victor, who offered him on of his heart-shaped smile, the kind of smile that was private between them, and only Yuuri could see at its fullest. He wanted to say something, but Victor was faster. “Let's go to bed, Yuuri.”

  
Yuuri nodded and stood up. Victor extended both arms, and Yuuri got the clue, leaning down to carry him, bridal style, to their bedroom. Yuuri was happy that he could do these small details to Victor. He was relieved to know that, for the rest of their lives, he would be there for him, offering all the love and happiness that he had to give.

  
In the privacy of their room, Victor whispered how much he loved him, and how badly he wanted to call him “his husband". Their rings shone in the darkness, and Yuuri kissed Victor's. “And I love you, Vitya. Thank you for choosing me as your partner.”

  
“But you chose me first, silly. Remember the drunk dance-off?”

  
“Shut up, Victor.” The russian let out a small laugh, and then, they both fell in silence. The silence was good, was comforting. For once, the voices in their heads weren't loud in the middle of a dark room. They have each other, and they would fight together.

  
“Vitya?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“I promise you, you will never be alone again. I'll be right by your side, with you and for you. And it doesn't matter if you don't believe, but loving you is and will forever be the greatest pleasure in my life, and I will make sure to show you how much I love you every single day, for the rest of my life.”

  
If Yuuri felt the wetness of Victor's tears, clinging on his skin, he ignored it. He solely focused on the feeling on sweet kisses scattered over his face and chest, and his soothing weight on his side.

  
Victor, on his part, focused on the immense warmth that spread through his body, and the love that his Yuuri had for him. Yes, he was 100% convinced that they would be okay.

  
Ooo

  
Forgotten on the coffee table, was a piece of paper, written with pink ink and cursive handwriting. Victor started with a “hello, old self,” and then he continued:

  
_I_ _haven't written you a letter in more than a year, because there was nothing really important to say. But I have some news for you: everything will be better._

_Yep, you will be sad by 15, because not everyone, not even your family or friends, will understand your passion for the ice._

_  
You will be lonely by 17, because you will shine like a little star, and not everyone loves how bright the stars can shine._

_  
You will be heartbroken by 19, because someone thought it would be easy to get into the pants of the Russian prodigy. And yes, it was easy because you wanted to feel loved, and wanted to give as much of yourself as you could. He will tell you that you're too hard to love, because who could love someone whose passion resides on the ice? You will believe him, you will believe that it's okay to spend your life alone, as long as you keep skating, nothing else would matter. And you would cut off your hair at 20, because you wanted to surprise your fans, while in truth, you hated to see your long hair that reminded you how unlovable you are._

 

_You will have flings, random partners will share your bed, some of them will be nice and ask you out, and you will refuse them. And some will only want to fuck or get fucked by the famous Victor Nikiforov, the russian legend, 5 time GPF winner, owner of multiples gold medals and championships._

_  
And then, the ice won't be enough anymore. You will feel how heavy loneliness really is. And you will refuse to change it, because Victor Nikiforov is there to please the public, not to be loved._

_  
Remember, you are unlovable._

_You will be about to give up, and not only your career, but life itself. You will be tired, and depressed, and you will wish to have something, someone to motivate you to keep going on. (Makka will stay with you, but even she will notice how your behaviour changes)._

_  
And then, by 27, you will meet someone who will turn your world upside down._

_  
He's fellow skater, and a fan, and you will meet him after your GPF, your 5th gold medal, to be more precise. He will be drunk, and will challenge Yuri to a dance-off, and guess what? He will win! So he will ask you to dance with him, and you will have the best night of your life. He will ask you to be his coach, remember, he's drunk, so he won't remember you, so please don't be sad when he doesn't call you back for sometime, trust me, he will, and you will meet him, because it's impossible not to when he performs your program, you know, the one that cries for love._

_  
And by 28, you will be his coach, his ice rink mate, and his fiancé. I know, right? It's incredible, but it's true. You will find a lover and a best friend in this amazing man. He will teach you more about yourself that you thought lost. He will give you life and love, and will do everything in his power to make you feel loved._

  
_His name is Katsuki Yuuri, and he's so cute! His brown eyes and black hair make him look so handsome, but be careful, you will want to take your pants off when he's on Eros mood._

_  
He's a little anxious, he has good and bad days, but you will be there for him, and you will finally have someone to give everything you had locked up in your heart. Trust me, every time he smiles at you, you will see that all the pain, and all the suffering, will have a a reward in the end._

_  
You will care for each other, because that's what partners do, and you won't want it any other way. Oh, by the way, he loves carrying you around, all you have to do is ask nicely! (And you will love his feet because he creates beauty with them, and because… well, you'll see)._

_  
Remember, Victor Nikiforov is hard to love, but Katsuki Yuuri never turns down a good challenge. He will love you just like you are, and you will love him with all you have._

 


End file.
